You Promised Forever
by YaoiLoverGirl564
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto fell in love like all other people got married. But when Naruto promises him something that he could never ddeliever, forever, will he be torn from Sasukes arms? Stricken by illness Naruto cannot keep his promise, but can Sasuke survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! Well I am working on mY Vampire knight story but I felt the need to write this romance tragedy SasuNaru because this is a very dear pairing to me.

Naruto was the first anime I ever watched and I guess ive never grown apart from it so I thought I would share my fondness of the anime in this story. Be warned there is indeed Fluff. I mean seriously it's a tragedy!

Anyway I hope this will touch you and make you follow on the emotional rollercoaster that it took me on, just thinking of writing it I found myself crying! Gosh I sound like a blubbering idiot but it is worth it! Anyway I hope you all will review and tell me your thoughts! And I swear any flamers and I will go berserk!

Warnings: Cussing, Angst because of how I will start it, depression, suicidal thoughts, loneliness and most likely a lot of other things I am forgetting.

I do not own any of the Naruto characters because if I did have the privilege to own it it would not be as popular as it is because id want to keep it to myself!

***************************************************************************************************************8

Hands flew around my torso face and hair in a flurry of action. My stomach was flipping around like wet soap in some ones hands. Who knew that my day would make me so nervous. But then again I was worried not that I would screw up but that the person standing down that isle would decide I wasn't good enough for him and leave. Suddenly the music started blaring and our song started playing.

_Hold me now._

_Forever in your arms, forever in your heart._

_Don't let me go, I won't let you fall away from me. _The doors slowly opened and a pink haired girl flashed me an award winning smile and took my arm. I gulped as she took her first step. I followed her lead, ready to bolt at a moments notice.

_I love you so my darling_

_. I have hidden my feelings for too long now. Now I must let them shine. _

_Now I must steal your heart and make you mine. _The music was soft and melodic. It fit the progression perfectly. We moved forward at what seemed like a snails pace. The orange, black, and silver flashed it was so strange. I remembered choosing these colors with him but now that I was walking up this isle I could barely breathe. I couldn't see the one I loved so much. Though I knew he would be standing ahead of me in his black tux with the silver under shirt and the orange tie.

_Hearts now beat as one._

_I know this will last. _

_Souls merged. _

_Now as I stand here ready to make you mine for all eternity. _The voices faded away as did the notes as I finally stood up on the pedestal. I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Now I could see him. The black eyes boring into me as if looking past me straight to my soul. The raven black hair spiked in the back in a messy yet stylish do. The pale skin flickered in the candle light and I gulped. I hoped I looked nearly as good as he did. Tears welled in my eyes.

I was finally here, ready to be joined to the man I loved with all my heart. The man I once hated.

The pink haired girl and my entourage of brides maids filed to my side of the platform. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, they were all there for me. Their dresses of neon orange hung to all their bodies. The band of silver and black wrapped around their waists tied elegantly all remaining ribbon falling to their right him just below the small bow. Their Orange Silver and Black bouquet of daffodil, roses, complimented them also filling the air with a delicious scent.

I looked to the grooms men. Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai. They stood opposite me and my own group. Their tuxes matched the ravens pretty much but the tie was silver and the under shirt orange. I gulped and took a deep calming breath. "We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Sauske Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki." An applause thundered through the room. Lee who wasn't able to be a groom's man stood up hooting and hollering bout how it was damned time already.

A blush covered my cheeks. I looked up at Sauske, a smile danced on his lips. A radiant glow coming off of him. He was the happiest man in the world at the moment or so I thought by the way he looked. "Two souls battled out between hate and love. In the end the stronger of the two won out pulling these two beautiful people together. We are here gathered before god to connect them together forever in a way that will always hold. Through sorrow, sickness, anger and joy. Lasting the ages!. I ask this now and only now. Does anyone object to this marriage, this joining of two souls and hearts? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The room went deathly silent. Not even a pin drop was heard to go against the pairing it was as if the world had paused. So as not to make it seem like a sound was an objection to ruin the pairing. Grandma Tsunade was in the front row with the pervy sage both crying their eyes out. Never before had I thought those two knew how to cry. I glanced back to Sasuke as the pastor spoke once more.

"No objections have been heard this day! Now before God we will listen to their vows. He who holds the rings step forward." Sakura stepped forward, my maid of honour, and Gaara stepped forward for Sasuke, his best man. A small band of black onyx was pressed into my right palm while Sasuke took my left one. Looking deep into my eyes he spoke soft, sweet, so harmonious.

"Naruto, you are my all. My love. My life. Without you I don't know where I would be today. You saved me from the depths of revenge and despair. For that I thank you. For your friendship I give you my heart. For your heart, I give you my trust. For your trust I give you my soul. For your soul I give you my love. For your love, I give you this simple band as a symbol of my love. Forever it will burn bright within me and as long as I live I will protect you. I promise you my forever. With this ring, I thee wed" He slipped a simple black band on my ring finger. What caught my breath was what was in the center. A small image of hands holding a heart made of flame. The flame was the bright orange I love so much.

I took his hand. "Sasuke, I do not know what to say. I am not as articulate as you and I could never be so poetic on a whim. We decided to say what was on our minds as our vows. So I will tell you this. I love you with all my heart. I promise you my forever. Anything you give I will return. You say I saved you but it is you who saved me. You gave me the love and attention I craved. You gave me much more than that you gave me your very being. With this band I give you my all, my eternity, my soul and heart, I give you my love. With this ring, I thee wed." I slid the black band onto his own finger. It had an image of a raven and a fox tightly holding each other instead of the flame heart inside of hands. I never let him see the ring so he took a minute to admire it before looking up to me. For a moment I thought I was seeing things. But I saw tears in those dark onyx pools.

My own eyes became blurred as I struggled to keep them down. I blinked once more and waited for the words that would allow me to move. "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss." In a flash Sasuke was their pressing his lips to mine. Arms twining around my back. My own going around his neck. Our lips danced in a sweet chaste kiss that spoke volumes of the love I held for him. The applause came halfway through the kiss. Finally the raven, no, my raven, pulled away. He looked at me like I was the only one there and I returned that smoldering gaze.

I felt a dainty hand on my shoulder, when I turned it was Sakura. She silently whispered in my ear to throw the bouquet. I smiled and turned my back to the crowd and tossed the six flowers that I walked down the aisle with behind me. There was scuffling and then angered shouts I turned to see that half the flowers landed in Tsunades lap the other half in Jiraiyas lap. I snickered at their flushed faces. Everyone knew the rumor of the silly old tradition. The one to catch it would be the next to marry. So I wondered what would happen to them. Ignoring it Sasuke took my hand and dashed down the aisle with me laughing like an idiot all the way. Flower petals of Black, orange and silver were thrown our way as we made our flight. Once we were our and people had filed out he picked me up bridal style making me squeak.

He carried me next door where the reception would be held. I giggled as he daintily set me on my feet. I knew I wasn't small by any means. Working out nonstop and my heart diet of ramen noodles made me bulk up quickly but it astounded me how he could pick me up so easily! He was the size of a shoe string. His lean frame wasn't defined and if I had to guess I would think he wasn't that strong. Yet when we fought as teenagers it was an even match. When we wrestled as friends it was an even match. I shook my head and went to the table with him where everyone was gathering. People were chanting ''Cut the cake'' over and over so we did. Together we held the serving spatula and sliced down the Chocolate cake iced in Italian buttercream and chocolate ganache.

Unable to help myself I ate a piece of cake he held to my mouth. I however slid my finger down a slice of cake and swiped his cheek with the iced up finger. Leaving a nice trail of sweet goodness. "You'd better clean this off of me Dobe or ill be forced to hurt you on your wedding day."

"Okay ill clean it up." I leaned in and traced my tongue up the side of his face where the icing was. "Mmmm, Chocolate and Sasuke my two favorite flavors." He gave me a predatory growl before our song started to play. The very one I walked down the aisle to. Now that it was all over I couldn't believe how nervous I was.

I dragged him off to the dance floor and wrapped my arms around his neck. He never danced with me before so I was happy he said he would dance with me today. He wrapped his own arms around my waist and we slowly swayed to the music lost in our own little world. I laid my head against his chest. It never bothered me that he was taller than I because it gave me a nice little pillow to rest on. He set his chin atop my head and started to sing the song. It was so beautiful when he sang it. Ten times better than the original. I wished I could capture that voice in a jar and lock it away only for my ears but he would never let me listen to him sing or do anything musical that much. He said that the arts were his. I was content to give him that after all my writing was mine.

As we continued to sway the song changed several times ranging in different types of music, rock, pop and even some r and b but we continued swaying to a slower beat. When he moved away from the dance floor I was disappointed. He and I stood off to the side watching the others mingle and talk about the ceremony. People came up to congratulate us, politely we accepted them and chatted for a few moments before the people would move on.

I watched as the people started to dance again and before I could blink Sakura was yanking me away to the table she was sitting at. She had a grin plastered to her face and when she shoved me down I was surprised. "What's this about?" She did nothing but giggle and grab her camera. Someone had apparently tabbed the short thing and she wanted me to see it. I smiled at her silliness but to keep her quiet I sat there. The video clicked on and started playing seconds later the music began and I walked in. My breath caught. It followed me and my little flank of females walking up the aisle. When I was finally standing by Sasuke it was beautiful. His look held so much care and love my heart wanted to burst. Being the onlooker now made the look all the more beautiful. It was good to know he looked at me and only me that way.

The orange black and silver drapes and candles around us put us in an odd concave. Apart from the world yet there to be seen. It was beautiful. When I was walking down that narrow strip in between the rows of seats I was so focused on my nerves that I didn't see my surrounding before but now I was taken aback by the scene of it. The vows fell on my deaf ears as I finished taking in the ethereal glow of my raven surrounded by the lit candles. Sakura practically glowing shut the camera off. "You guys are so adorable together."

I laughed at her antics and hugged her tightly. A light chiming in the room tore me from the moment. I saw Neji clanking the back of his knife against his glass loud enough to break up the discussions. "Everyone please take your seats." Sasuke was at my side dragging me to the main table where few people sat, mostly the brides maids and grooms men. '' Well The food will be served soon but I would like to talk for a few minutes. I just want to congratulate my best friend Sauske for finally accepting that he deserves love and has tied the knot with the odd little Naruto here. I must admit when I was first told that he was dating the energetic blond I didn't believe that it would last. Yet here they are! Very much still in love and making me want to vomit with the lovey dovey look they are sharing right now." He flashed us a smile and I gave him the one finger salute. The room laughed at my normal stupidity. I grinned and waved him on. "Anyway, I am glad they are happily married now and I just want to say. May their marriage be long and happy!"

The room went up in applause and then the food was served. Tuna fish with a side of fettuccini doused in a lemon and raspberry sauce. Everyone was content to sit and eat and so was I. Every now and then I would feel pale fingers squeeze my knee or thigh. It was getting late and I was dozing off so Sasuke decided it was time to go

We took our leave deciding to let the others do as they wished. He held my hand as he walked me to the limo and let me slide in first. He slid in right beside me and I cuddled close to him. I ran my hand up his torso. "You look really good in this tux."

He smirked and looked at mine. My own outfit was lighter in nature the silver was the main tux pants and jacket. The tie was orange and the undershirt black. Though we stood away from the white he believed I should wear a light color partially sticking to tradition. "I could say the same thing to you."

I sighed thinking back to all the planning and money that had been put into the ceremony. "It's weird to think that the months of planning for that one moment are now a waste. So much effort went into it and look at me, I was so nervous I barely noticed anything around me!"

He chuckled. "If it makes you feel better the only thing I noticed was you Mr. Uchiha."

Again that caused me to snicker. I just laid into his chest for the rest of the ride testing out the thought to being Naruto Uchiha. He told me I could keep my name but I told him I wanted his, I wanted all of him after all. I was drifting off into a dozing sleep when the limo pulled to a halt. A voice over the intercom spoke up saying we were at our stop. He picked me up and carried me up to our room in the large hotel. He set me on the bed and I looked around from my vantage point. From what I spotted there seemed to be a hot tub and a small pool off to the right. The bathroom was to the left and the rest was just awesome. Large television right in front of the bed. A fresh bottle of Champaign right by the very fluffy and comfortable bed, that was spread with rose petals of all colors.

When he came back he had shed the tux and was wearing nothing but simple pajama bottoms. Too tired to strip he maneuvered my body so that he could strip me. Finally when I had nothing but my boxers on he sighed and began to kiss all over my body. "Sasu," I whined, "what are you doing!"

In between kisses he spoke. "It is our honeymoon I am not letting you fall asleep that easily."

My eyes flew open at what he suggested. We had been together for seven years and we had never had sex. We had fooled around enough to know I was going to be the bottom but never had we actually gone all the way. I had wanted to but he made me wait. Now he was ready. I jerked awake right away. "D-do you mean it?"

He pressed a kiss in between my eyebrows and he nodded. I started to wiggle and mewl under him as he straddled me. We would take it slow tonight. We would not fuck, no we would make love. My dark haired raven kept pressing kisses all over me. On my temple down my jawline to my shoulder then adams apple. Slowly he made his way to my nipple. It was hard and aching as he breathed on it. Slowly he flicked a tongue out to play with it, rubbing his thumb over the other one. He lightly pinched between his forefinger and thumb when he took it into his mouth. I let out a gasp as he swirled his tongue around it as if savoring the taste.

He darted to the other swapping treatments making me groan in bliss. His lose hand ghosted across my body. Exploring every nook and cranny of my body. I was reduced to a hot mess of ' gods; and 'oh Sasukes'. I kept wiggling under him and tugged at his bottoms. He took them off and helping me with mine. The simple touch of the cloth was enough to throw me over the edge. Finally my aching erection was free. One hand pumped my cock slowly at first then stopped making me groan in agony. He had barley done anything yet I was ready to pop!

I heard the click of a cap and then I felt a cold slick digit at my entrance playing with it, teasing it into clenching and unclenching. I dug my nails into the sheets as he pressed on in oh so carefully. It wasn't enough to hurt quite yet but it was an unusual sensation. When he started to move it in and out while wiggling it my mouth popped open in a silent 'O' of shock. Another slicked finger joined the first and I tensed in pain. The stinging in my rump quickly faded and was replaced by unimaginable pleasure. He began to wiggle them and them move them in a scissoring motion. Stretching me more and more. Finally the third finger was added. I froze once more but soon I was relaxed and moaning at the feeling of his pale fingers in me.

I began to wiggle my own body against his fingers while he scissored them. He hit that little bundle of nerves in me that made me clench. My nipples contracted quickly and painfully and I saw a blinding flash of white. He began abusing that spot and with each brush of those fingers a shot of pleasure ran through my entire body. Over and over again he did it until I was sure I was going to come from the abuse my prostate was taking. But to my own chagrin he pulled his fingers out and reared onto his knees. I groaned but when I felt him take my hand into his own I looked to him. Carefully he opened the lid to the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount into my hand.

He took my hand and pressed it to his cock making himself and I grunt and moan in pleasure. I began to rub up and down making him nice and slick with the lube. With the responding moans I got from him it made me want to double my assault on his pulsing erection. I pressed my thumb against the slit in the head and massaged my finger in circles slowly teasing it. My other fingers tightened around the top of his shaft eliciting a delightful shiver and gasp from him. Suddenly I felt cold plastic pressed to me where his fingers were earlier. I didn't have long to wonder what he was doing because the intrusion of slick and cold lube made me groan. I pumped him faster until her shoved his fingers in me once again abusing the earlier found prostate.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I could not handle the torture of him abusing my body. I released his cock and laid back and flipped to my stomach pressing my built chest into the silken bed covers. He was shocked by how I had managed to maneuver into this position without him taking his fingers out of me. He took the hint because I felt him kiss his way up my spine letting his fingers drag up behind his lips. He attacked my neck while he lined himself up with my entrance. I felt the bulbous head pressing into me slightly and so I took the opportunity to press back a little. I didn't expect the pain and hissed while he pressed in further taking my hint. He stopped letting me get used to him and when the blinding ecstasy took over I wiggled my bottom once and let him take over again. He pressed further into me and it felt amazing. He was filling me entirely and I still wanted more of him so I lifted my ass up more so he could be buried deeper in me.

He was breathing rapidly already and I knew this would be a short lived experience. He started a slow and rhythmical pace until I pled for more. Breathy moans filled the air most consisting of 'oh god Sauske', 'harder', and the oh so original one, 'faster!' As our bodies begged for more he picked up the pace thrusting in and out like a wild animal. He tried to keep it loving but this was just sensory over load. We had pushed our bodies by abstaining for the months we planned the wedding and we craved each other's touch. The pressure in my lower abdomen and balls was building with every passing minute and I knew this would be the most earth shattering orgasm I have ever had.

I pressed back as he pushed forward so when I came we were joined together fiercely. His own orgasm followed soon after my clenching body milked it from him. He collapsed on top of me as he rode the aftershocks out. I went to pull away from him but soon regretted it because as he pulled out I felt oddly empty, like I would never be whole again. He flipped onto his back and taking my chance I snuggled closer to him. I laid my head on his lean chest while he ran his hands through my hair. Settling for setting a hand on his chest right above his heart I coddled closer to him. Rubbing softly I couldn't help but think how soft his skin truly was.

He spoke softly to me. "I love you Naruto." His free hand took my left hand on his chest to play with the band now around my finger. I could not help but admire it one more time; after all it was truly like my Teme. "Thank you.''

I looked up sharply confused by why he was thanking me. "What for?"

"For marrying me." His voice was so soft I was straining to hear him.

"Sasuke why are you thanking me for it? I love you with all my heart!"

"I was afraid you would figure out I don't deserve you as you walked up that aisle and would leave me. Please don't ever leave me, I don't think I could ever survive it if you did. You are my air, my light, my heart. If you disappeared I would be a shell of a man. Please, do not ever leave me." His hold tightened on me with every work he spoke. He truly thought I'd leave him!

"I will never leave you. I will drag you wherever I go."

"I hope you keep that frame of mind."

I sat bolt upright still letting him have my hand to play with. The way I was sitting facing forward with my torso turned so I could face him was uncomfortable. "Sasuke, listen to me. I promise you I will never, never ever ever, leave you. I love you and I will give you my forever. As long as you breathe I will be by your side." He smiled and pulled me back down to snuggle carefully pulling the covers from under us so we could sleep.

Just as I was about to drift off into sleep I heard him whisper into the darkness, as if in a prayer. "Forever."

*************************************************************************************************************8

~Deep breath~ WHEW! I typed this in TWO DAYS! I will update as much as I can but because I started it after my Vampire Knight story I will be posting like once a week in a half maybe once every two weeks because I actually type this stuff right before I update and have no buffer to fall back on! T,T I know bad bad me.

But anyway this is definatley different from something I usually write because I am trying to go out of my comfort Zone. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

**I mean it! I really wish to know your feelings and input and can't just read your minds so I need reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well Hello all.

Alright. This right here made me cry….. SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! You all will see why later on. I know I skipped a long period of time and maybe one day I will write about the time I passed but this was the main part I wanted to write about. Now I am SOOO happy I got reviews! They just pushed me into writing this story more so DO REVIEW! I may even keep updating early if I keep getting tons of reviews like I did. =D

******************************************************************************************88

I woke to the incessant beeping of the alarm. I reached over and turned it off then sat bolt upright in the bed. I turned to the dark haired beauty that lay in my bed. That hair that I had ran my fingers through so many times lay in a fan around him. The covers barley covered his groin protecting his anatomy from my sight. The rest of him was pale and naked it was so tempting to reach out and just touch him and so I did. My tan fingers brushed across his chest. I felt him shiver under my touch and I smiled. Slowly I shook him awake. "Wake up Sasuke."

"Hn," was his only reply.

"Hn, is always your reply get up!" I rolled him out of the bed sending him crashing to the cold hard wood floor. His startled gasp echoed through the room making me snicker. Before I knew what was happening I was tackled by a naked body and held down in an expert way. His was sitting on my stomach with his knees clamping together and he was holding my hands by my wrists above my head. His other hand was placed in the middle of my chest.

"You know I should torture you for that." An evil glint flashed in those dark onyx eyes. I squirmed under him I knew what he meant by torture me. "What would you do if I just did this?" He moved his hand to my nipple and began to brush his thumb over it. As it hardened he would pinch and tug then just brush over it again as if to say sorry.

"UHN! No, stop it!" My body contradicted my words by arching upward into his touch. He hissed and pushed me back down and then began his torture again. He glanced to the clock and then stopped. Leaning down he pressed a kiss on my lips. It was sweet devoid of passion but held love in its depths. I moaned into it, I loved when he kissed me like this. He pulled back and rolled off of me. Taking this chance I stood and went to the closet. "So how are we going to celebrate today?"

In a voice dripping with sarcasm and mischief, "What do you mean celebrate?" I turned and threw the nearest piece of clothing in the closet at him.

"It has been seven years Sasuke. Please don't tell me you forgot to make anniversary plans!"

He snickered. "No I didn't forget. Go ahead and dress in any manor you want." I smiled and chose Orange jeans and shirt with tribal swirls around the stomach. I slid them on with ease and quickly went to the restroom to brush my teeth, style my hair and wash my face. I wrestled to get my unruly blond hair to spike just right for my taste. The ends jutted out in all different directions, if anyone saw me they thought my hair was not dealt with in the morning. When I left the bathroom Sasuke had already spiked the back of his hair in that way that looked like a duck-butt. His back was turned to me so I took the chance I could to mess with him. I walked up behind him and pressed my hands down atop his head, pressing down that poofy and spikey hairstyle. To my own dismay its soft spires just popped back up when I removed my hand.

I pouted and he turned around finishing pulling on his own shirt. It was Black with Orange tinges in the fabric. His jeans were tight, showing off his legs, just like I liked it. I purred and pressed up against him and whispered in his ear, "do we really need to be dressed for today? I was thinking we could have a good roll around in the sheets." He snorted and shook his head.

"As tempting as that sounds I am afraid that I have to pass." He pushed me back a little bit and walked down the hall shouting back as he went. "Meet me in the car in ten minutes!" I sighed. He had always been so task oriented but I decided to do one last thing. I went to my night stand and pulled out the little box and opened it. Inside was a new ring for my husband. It was a black onyx ring again but inlaid was a single band of pure silver that spelled the words 'I Promise You Forever." It was the gift I got him for this day, every anniversary he would make me renew the vow of forever to him. Now he would forever be reminded of my words.

I pressed the jewelry box into my pocket and headed toward the car. My feet slid against the floor in the hallway. I paid no attention to the surroundings as I walked to the door where my shoes sat. I pulled on the high top converse and locked the door behind me. I saw a familiar head in the black Lincoln LS. I knew he would pick that car, he has always loved t because of its features but there was no time to think of that so I slid into the car. He grinned and drove off at a high speed.

"SLOW DOWN! Are you trying to kill us?"

"No but I want to get where we are going." I glared and thought, where could he be taking me! I knew if I asked he would say nothing but he would answer in a riddle. I just decided to sit there and wait for the rollercoaster car ride to be over. Glancing at the speedometer I saw we were driving at 80 miles per hour. I snorted. I was going to die on my anniversary day, driving at warp speed. Suddenly we came to a screeching halt in front of a nice restaurant named The Melting Pot. Sudden excitement flooded through me I loved the restaurant. We only ate here on occasions so I jumped out of the car and barreled toward it, not bothering to wait for the raven.

Once I was in I took in the elegant but homey atmosphere. The paper lanterns above head that illuminated the entire establishment, the darker colored walls that reflected the walls, it all brought a warm feeling to me. Maybe because he took me here on our first date trying to impress me, I would never know. The matre'd stood behind his little podium and asked me. "Do you have reservations, sir."

I smiled at the man who was being extremely formal. Sasuke had come up behind me and took the liberty of responding for me. "Yes we have reservations. Uchiha is the last name."

He grimaced looking at his sheet, the man was obviously not pleased that two gay men were there to eat but he shook it off quickly. "Ahhhh, yes please come with me." He took us to a secluded area surrounded by hanging vines giving us a semblance of privacy. Being the 'man' in the relationship he opened the vines for me to enter first. I smiled and gratefully sat. I would never let him know it but I had not felt good for the past several weeks. I wouldn't ruin the day we both would spend celebrating our marriage.

"Why are we earing at noon?"

"Hn, because I said we can." I reached across the marble table and entwined our fingers. He was so warm and soft. His voice when he sang was deep and sorrowful. It entranced anyone who would listen to it. His fingers were a gift to the earth notes on all instruments flew from them like magic, bringing life to anything and anyone. He wore a stony mask around everyone but I and our friends. He was so complicated and deep that I believed someone could get lost in those dark thoughts. A single rose was in his other hand yanking me from my thoughts. It was an odd rose. The petals mixed orange and black in a way that it made it look like a weird half breed. The stem was stained silver. I smiled largely. He must have worked hard at manipulating the chemicals within the plant to make it such an odd color. I took it gently rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand.

"Thank you. It is beautiful." It was his turn to smile but he was not done. He pulled out a small box and handed it to me. It was wrapped in a light purple wrapping with no bow. I tore into the wrapping eager to see what was inside. Inside was a thin chain and on that chain was the ring that Sasukes mom wore on the day she died My mouth fell open and tears welled in my eyes. "No, I cannot take this."

"Yes you can I want to see it around your neck." I nodded and slid it over my head. It was my turn. I pulled out the box and watched him intently as he opened it. His eyes lit up when he saw what was inscribed in it. "Thank you Naruto." He leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to my forehead and I could feel his tears running down his cheeks.

"Hello may I take your order?" The waiter didn't seem shocked nor repulsed so Sasuke took his good ol' sweet time pulling back and resettling in his seat.

"Yes we will have the special."

"Oh the three course meal? What broth would you like and what chocolate would you like?"

I smiled right away. He would pick my favorite. "We would like the basic vegetable broth and the turtle chocolate." I was ready to hop from my seat. He never let me get the turtle one because it was cloyingly sweet. It was chocolate mixed with caramel. When the waiter left I just sat with him in a comfortable silence. Lately a lot of our time together was spent with these silences, they weren't awkward but they showed how we were just content to be with each other.

The waiter came back with the cheese course and we ate in silence. He avoided the swiss because he had never had it. I picked one of the pieces up and held it out to him. "Open up!"

He looked at the cheese as if it offended him. "Sorry dobe, but no." I pouted at him until he did as I asked. With delicate movements I set the cheese on his tongue and watched as he ate it. Appreciating its taste and enjoying the aged flavor. "Fine you win, I like old swiss." He reached out to grab another piece before the man came back with the broth and raw chicken.

We polished off the plate quickly and waited another good ten minutes before he came back and turned on the heated plate in the middle of the table. He set our meat and a skewer in front of us. We thanked him silently and with enjoyment stabbed the meat and slid it into the broth to cook. The smell nauseated me. It also brought on a drought of dizziness. I felt like I was going to pass out right here. Something burbled in my stomach. Pressing its way up my throat.

I felt a small drop of warm liquid running down my chin. I was able to hold onto consciousness long enough to see Sasuke leap across the table and felt him catch me, stopping my rapid descent to the floor. I coughed and more of the liquid splattered from within me. It splashed across Sasukes pale face. It was then I knew what it was, I had coughed up blood and it was running from my mouth at an alarming rate. My body began to seize and shake uncontrollably. I heard nothing, but I did see my husband shouting. His lips were moving and then he was standing lifting me with him.

He was so thin and yet he could carry me. A small smile tugged at my blood soaked lips. I loved this man, and I was afraid I was going to leave him.

Finally an explosion of sound deafened me. People were screaming and my raven was shouting for 911 to be called. My sight dimmed and my body felt like a million pounds. Finally I sank into the bliss of unconsciousness.

~Sasuke~

I saw the blood roll from his lips. Then he was falling. I lept over the table to catch him. Screaming for someone to call 911. I picked him up and carried his shaking body to the front. He coughed and my face was covered in blood. It all happened so fast but yet it felt like forever. He blacked out in my arms right before the ambulance got there. Tears were streaming down my face, I was only aware of me holding him tighter when the EMT's tried to take him from me. They managed to get him away from me and put him on the gurney. They said they wouldn't let me ride with him but I didn't listen. I crawled into it right by him. Running my hands through his hair, I willed him to live.

It was the most frightening time in my life. Everything we had done together flashed through my mind. How we went from hate to love, when I told him I loved him and wanted to marry him, then our wedding and all of the anniversaries but not only did those times go through my mind but also the little things. When we kissed in the rain, when he tackled me in front of our friends in the snow, when he shoved me into a pile of leaves, when he promised me forever those small moments were the most important to me. I couldn't lose him I would rather die myself than have to eek through one meager day without him.

"SIR!" I was ripped from my thoughts to face one of the EMT's. "Are you OK? I have been calling you for five minutes."

"I-I'm okay." My voice cracked, I reached up to scratch my nose and when I pulled my hand back it was covered in his blood. The blood that Naruto had coughed on me. I broke down crying until we reached the Emergency room. Luckily we got to go back first. They forced me to stay in a small waiting room while they took him to have several tests. Soon enough a doctor came in and sat by me. "What do you want?"

"Sir, we need to know his name and if there are any next of kin." I paled.

"His name is Naruto Uchiha. Is he okay?"

"We can not tell that to anyone but his spouse or his family. Im sure you understand." I burst up from my seat.

In a dark rage I began screaming. "I am his spouse! He is Naruto Uchiha, he took my last name I am Sasuke Uchiha! Now I DEMAND you tell me if my husband is okay!"

The doctor shook his head in disdain. He stood to leave and I grabbed his arm. The man was much smaller than I he barley came up to my chest. He was not built and slightly pudgy. I squeezed his upper arm tightly no doubt leaving a bruise. "I said, tell me if he is okay" I growled deep in my throat sounding more demonic than human when I spoke.

"Let me go Mr. Uchiha I could have you arrested and sued."

"I am the owner of the largest company in the area you would lose the lawsuit. I have the police wrapped around my finger. Now tell me if he is okay or I will tear this place apart looking for answers." I shoved him up against the wall in the room. I would not let him go until I had answers.

"Fine, I will tell you but do let me go." I obliged his request. "I am sorry to inform you that the disease he has is one we have never seen. From what we have managed to gather in the short time weve had hi is that it will slowly eat away at him slowly working its way up to his heart. If we do not find a cure, which I doubt we will, he will die in a few moths time at the least, a years' time at the most." I fell to my knees ready to weep, No tears would come though. It was as if I was too sad to cry. The doctor told me they would keep him for the night for observation and then send him home with me for me to care for him.

I picked my IPhone from my pocket and texted my old friend Neji. _Naruto is dying… Im in the Konaha Hospital now._

I sat for a minute gathering the courage to go to the room where the man I loved was laying in, dying all alone. Before I could I got a reply from my friend. _Stay where you are the whole gang and I will be there soon._ I sent a simple ok and just sat there. The slow tick tock from the clock filled the room, yet it still felt empty as if he was already dead. All my strength was zapped from my body and I dozed off.

The click of the door shutting behind several people was what woke me. Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Ino and even my brother Itachi. They were all here. Their faces held sadness within them. It was then that the wall holding back the rest of my tears cracked and then broke, allowing the rush of tears to fall. Everyone surrounded me quickly. Holding me was Sakura, the normally disgusting pink haired girl that I had turned down a million times before I asked out Naruto. I turned into her arms and cried on her shoulder. The sobs that wracked my body sent a tendril of pain from my heart to the rest of my body. I could not survive without the peppy blond that I was sure to lose.

When I was done crying I had red streaks down my face and puffy eyes. I did not look like the normal stony faced Uchiha who was famous for his poker face. Neji broke the silence. "What happened?"

"We were at the Melting Pot to eat then I was going to take him out on a walk and maybe a movie. Our broth had just gotten there and we put the meat in it to cook but then blood ran from his mouth and he collapsed and started convulsing. He was still conscious but he soon blacked out. The doctor came in right before I texted you and told me that they had no clue what the disease was and that all they had gathered was that it would slowly eat away his internal body until it reached his heart to kill him. He has a few months to a year to live maximum." Gasps resounded through the room and someone, I don't know who, helped me stand. We walked out of the room and down the hall in a miniature heard.

The nurses paused one got the courage to ask where we were going. I, not having the strength to reply, waited for Kiba to get the directions to Narutos room. It was the last one on the level. Down the hall and a small corridor, keeping him quarantined from the other people. I looked and saw he was awake and sitting there crying himself. I was the first through the door and was by his side in a flash. The others entered slowly letting us have our moment. I reached down and kissed the tears from his eyes. He reached up and let his fingers graze over the red lines down my face. "You've been crying Teme." I broke down again.

It seemed that I had a never ending amount of tears today. "I feel so helpless, Naru! How can I save you?" His hand brushed through my hair, if weekly. I waited for him to speak, tears still flowing from my eyes.

"Shhhh, it is okay. I won't leave you. I will fight this Sasuke. And you of all people know how stubborn I am!"

He was making jokes in this sad moment. That was just like my Dobe. Still I cried. "Naruto, if you die, I don't think I would be able to live without you. You have always been the one to carry me, I would crumble without you. I love you so much." I pressed my forehead to his as I spoke. I had to get across how much I depended on him. He had to know I would gladly take his place. I spoke silently, but everyone was able to hear me. "Please god, let him survive, let me take his place if you have to take one of us." Small sobs were heard in the room. Now not only was I crying but everyone was except Naruto.

My heart was breaking, somehow I knew that he would not live, but I did not want to accept it. Finally Naruto acknowledged everyone else's presence. "What are you all doing here?" While he spoke he pulled me up onto the bed. I let go of my pride and curled around him, laying my head on his chest, letting him hold me and comfort me.

No one made a joking remark of my weakness but they answered Naruto, voices cracking. "We came when Neji contacted us telling us that Sasuke sent him a text message saying you were here… Dying." Sakura was the one that was able to be heard above the small sniffs and choked sobs. He nodded and made a motion for everyone to sit. They all complied and they sat in silence just keeping us company. I just laid against him, felling his fever through the cotton hospital gown. Tears ran silently from my eyes and soon enough everyone was giving us their farewells. I refused to move so Naruto just held me through the night.

Finally I managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

I woke up to the doctor unhooking Naruto from the machines. I crawled out of the bed feeling even more exhausted than I was before I went to sleep. "Now Naruto you need to stay in bed and resting. We will be working on blood tests for several weeks and will try to find a cure for you. However you will need someone to pay for the extensive tests and procedures we will need to do. Will anyone pay for you?"

"I will." I spoke in a defiant tone, daring the doctor to undermine me. The new doctor did not dare to do it, apparently the other told this one about my little temper fit. Naruto went to get up but I just picked him p bridal style not daring to let him walk, afraid he might make himself worse. "Will you call a cab for us? I rode the ambulance here and left my car at the restaurant.

The doctor nodded and did so. Soon enough we were in the yellow car speeding towards our home.

When I managed to unlock the door after much cursing and fumbling I slid into the house kicked off my shoes and carried him down the hall to the bedroom we shared. I set him on the fluffy bed that not even 24 hours ago we were joking around playing in, preparing for many more years together. Ignoring the strong ache in my chest I laid him on the bed and stripped him of the ugly gown leaving him in his neon orange boxers. I arranged him in the bed comfortably and sat with him waiting for him to drift off to sleep. When he finally did so I stripped myself and walked to the large bathroom and turned on the shower to steaming hot water.

I climbed in and rested my head against the wall, letting the hot water flow over me. Finally it hit me. My Naruto was dying. Yesterday it hurt but now the pain was unbearable. I crumpled under the weight and just fell to the floor in the pool of water. I turned my face upward into the water and shouted at the top of my lungs, "You can't take him from me! I won't let you! He promised me forever!"

Little did I know that my declaration fell through into Narutos dreams and he was in the bed, crying in his sleep.

******************************************************************************************************************8

Okay! Well here you ALL GO! ~sighs~ This chapter was so hard to write! I worked hard on it to get it done over the weekend because I got 3 reviews that just pushed me into writing. I hope you all like this and will review for me! Enjoy and until next time my preciouses!


	3. Chapter 3

Well I am back everyoneeeee! For all of my beautiful fans I am here to bring unto you my new chapter!

The sun beams warmed my face, rousing me from my fitful sleep. The blond beauty lay entwined in a cocoon of pearl colored sheets by my side. He looked so peaceful. I reached out and brushed my fingers across the whisker tattoos. When I touched them it was like I was transported back in time, back to our high school days when he got these.

_The sun shone bright in the sky. Wisps of clouds would block out the bright rays for a moment before releasing it back onto us in its full glory. The streets teemed with life, as if the new spring had rejuvenated everyone in the area. I walked by my own little sun, listening to him ramble about a new flavor of ramen. People crammed around us pressing us closer together. I grabbed his hand for support and yanked him into the nearest building, desperate to find a semblance of privacy _

_Dim lighting filled the room. Along the walls were different designs of tattoos. I grinned at Naruto and he returned my treacherous grin with his one of his own. In a husky voice dripping with layers of mischief he dared me to get a tattoo. I laughed one of my true laughs and returned the dare. _

_He slid closer to me and pressed his mouth closer to my ear and whispered. "Are you too chicken to get one teme?" I shivered and shook my head, the thought of a needle dragging through my skin was unpleasant. He clucked his tongue at me and once more pressed his mouth closer to my ear. "Come on Sasu. Don't be afraid of a little needle. Show me you are _man _enough to do it." _

_I pushed him back and growled deep in my throat. "I will get one if you do."_

"_You go first!" _

"_No dobe, we will do it at the same time." I grinned and he nodded. We walked to the counter and told the cashier that we wanted tattoos. He took me to one room and Naruto to another. A Tall girl clad in leather pants that looked painted on and a tube top walked into the room. A large dragon tattoo covered most of her flesh dipping under the clothes. Her platform boots clunked on the ground as she walked over to the stool and turned to bore into me with her eerie violet eyes. _

"_So what do ya want?" She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees._

"_I honestly don't know. I was thinking a ribbon on my lower back." She raised her eyebrow._

"_A tramp stamp? You, want a tramp stamp? Honestly?" She had so much humor in her voice that she struggled to hold back laughter._

"_Fine then why don't you put this on my entire back." I yanked a crude drawing from my pocket and handed it to her. She inspected it with a wary gaze._

"_Did you draw this?" I started to pull my tight black shirt over my head and nodded. I laid on my stomach and took calming breaths. I felt long fingers spread the cool alcohol along my skin and then the buzzing of the tattoo gun filled my hearing. My breathing hitched and I closed my eyes. Burning, agonizing pain gripped my body as she dragged that cursed needle through my flesh. It stung to the high heaven but it felt more like my flesh was, layer by layer, being stripped from my body. I clenched my jaw, desperate to keep from crying out in pain. _

_Minutes dragged by into what seemed like eternity. When the needle finally pulled out of my flesh I let out a relieved sigh. She pulled back into my peripheral vision and inspected her work. "Well, it is done." She helped me stand. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes, daring her to say something. I pulled on my shirt and stormed out of the room leaving her to clean up her tools. _

_Naruto was waiting in the dimly lit room by the counter. I laid down a couple hundred dollars and then looked at him. He had two bandages covering his face and I yearned to reach up and yank them from him. They marred his beauty but I just walked from the room with him._

I flit from that moment in time to the time we actually showed each other what we had tattooed onto us.

_We were in my room with all the guys. Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Chouju, Sai and my brother Itachi sat around the TV with game controllers in their hands. Kiba slammed his PS controller down after a humiliating defeat by the rest of us. He turned to face his best friend Naruto. "OK, I have been patient in asking this, but why the fuck are you parading around with bandages on your face. You have had them there for two weeks and I am itching to know what is under those things." The blond looked to me, begging for my help but I just smirked in amusement at him. _

_He took a calming breath and explained what had happened two weeks before. And then everyone spoke at once. "Well what did you have put on your face!" I laughed and looked at him._

"_Yes what _did_ you have tattooed onto your face." He grinned and reached up. He fingered the edge of one bandage before turning his back to us all so he could yank them away. Finally he reached behind his neck and yanked one from there too. I raised my eyebrow, I did not notice he had one there which I found humiliating because it was quite large. What lay underneath it made my heart pound at a fast rate. My name was on the back of his neck with a rose behind it. I smiled and the others were ready to explode. But then he turned around and then we saw the marks on his face. Three neat lines ran from the corner of his mouth on each side and slashed out toward his cheeks. I was the one to explode. "Why the hell did you have whiskers put on your face! God dobe!" _

_The others burst out laughing and clutched their sides. A small blush worked its way up my face and I sat waiting for them to calm their fits of unbridled laughter. Gaara turned to me and in a dead pan said, "well, it is your turn lover boy." I let my eyes widen and I fell onto my back in exasperation. I launched up off of my back as the pain from my tattoo ripped at my flesh. _

"_OWWWW! Mother Fuck!" I danced around trying to make the pain lessen but my frantic movements only worsened it. Narutos deep and bubbling laughs filled the room until my pain subsided and I was able to sit once more._

"_Well," said Shikamaru, "we now know where it is at least." _

_Sai turned his unnaturally cold eyes upon me and said. "Let us see it Sasuke." I shook my head until Naruto yanked me to him and worked his hands up under my shirt and around my waist. Our chests were pressed together and then I felt the other hands grabbing at the cotton shirt I wore. I struggled to the best of my ability but soon enough the shirt was pulled from my body by Gaara with a very audible rip. I felt the eyes on my back, raking me with astonished gazes. _

_I stood and turned my back to all of them. Naruto finally saw what I had put on my back. It was a large dragon and phoenix fighting a battle. The Dragon was purple and the phoenix several hues of red orange and yellow. Underneath them were a raven and a fox. Their heads were clear as they faced each other like two arrows. The ravens wings were brandished and within its body my name was spelled and within the foxes lay Narutos. The tail of the fox would its way around my body and up onto my side. Between the heads lay an X so that the tattoo read, Sasuke X Naruto. (A/N Okay if that isn't understood the raven and fox read like this . From his left side to his right. (Raven Wings) Sasuke (Raven head) X (Fox Head) Naruto (Fox tail.) Hope that clears that up)_

_Fingers reached up and touched it. I knew they were Narutos so I didn't pull away. Silent wows rang through the room and then Neji spoke. "Sasuke, you said you would never get a tattoo and yet. Here you are, with a very _large _one sprawled across your back." Naruto turned me around sharply and pressed his lips to mine and I smiled returning the kiss._

I was pulled from my reminiscing when the blond groaned. I sat bolt upright and stared at him, waiting for him to return to consciousness. His head flopped to the side and then back to where it sat and I saw a goofy grin plastered on his face. His blue eyes were alight with mischief and for a moment it seemed that everything would be okay. I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss in between his eyebrows and smiled. I inhaled his scent, it clung to him like a cloud. The perfume of orange was fitting to his personality.

He twisted away from me and planted his feet on the floor. I noticed him pause as if to regain his balance before he stood. I watched as he disappeared into the bathroom. I flopped back down and sighed deepy, just to get out of the bed. The hardwood floor was cold against my bare feet as I walked to the small desk across the room. My cell phone was laying on top of a stack of papers I had yet to fill out for work. Dread filled my soul. I had to find a way to get off work for as long as I could. Not sure of what to do I called Itachi. The phone rang once, twice, three times. I was about to swear when he finally picked up, I took a calming and relieved breath.

"Itachi, I need to get off of work."

I heard his snort of disapproval. He gave me the family business after our parents had been murdered because he just wanted to run around and be the most elligable bachelor in the area. "Why?"

Annoyance filled my voice as I spoke. "Because Naruto is dying. I need to be with him until he does," I paused to swallow the lump that was growing in my throat, threatening to choke me, "die, or until he is cured. Either way. Will you please take over the business until I can return." There was silence on the other line. I swallowed my pride and began to do something I never would have done if the circumstances were different. I began to beg. "Please Itachi, I am begging you. I may not have much longer with Naruto and if I can't have every moment I can with him then I may not survive this ordeal."

Again I heard a snort, but not one of disapproval. "Fine Sasuke, I will take over for you. But only for one year maximum, and you will owe me big time for this." I shivered, being in debt to Itachi was not a pleasant thought, but I would do anything for this.

"Fine, I will owe you." He laughed, more like cackled in to the phone sending shivers of fear running down my spine. I hung up before he could tell me what I would be forced to do for him and sat on the bed and sighed. My limbs felt so heavy, but my heart was the heaviest part of my body. It was as if it wanted to sink down to my feet, out of my body and into the floor. I rested my head in my hands and sighed. If I managed to survive this ordeal I would be forever grateful to whatever deity existed.

The water in the bathroom shut off, just as I lifted my head someone ran into my chest, and they were soaking wet. I opened my eyes to see Naruto. Large bags had set under his eyes but he still had that grin plastered on his face. The grin that won my heart. I squirmed under him. "Damn it dobe, you are getting everything all wet!" His gentle laughter filled the room.

"Calm do," he paused and narrowed his eyes at me. "Why aren't you going to work?"

It was my turn to grin, and I did just that. "Well, Itachis going to take over the business for a while." I reached up and caressed his cheek. "So I can take care of you." His face fell. He knew I was talking about his illness.

"Sasu," his voice came out as a whine and he flopped onto his side. "I know I am sick, but you can't give everything up just for me." I scoffed at him. If I couldn't give everything up for him, then who could I give it up for? He sighed loudly and swiped his face, he was obviously fending off tears. "I mean, I am stubborn and I won't give up, because as long as you are here I have something to live for. It's like this article I read on a man. He lived through 2 types of cancer, several heart diseases, and a blood disorder, just because his wife was alive and loved him. He lived for 70 years when the doctors only said he would live for 7, but when his wife dies when she was in the hospital, he gave up. He died 3 hours after she did." I gulped, what he was telling me was so sad that it made me tear up. "Maybe," He looked deep into my eyes. Those cerulean orbs bore through me, as if they were looking into my soul. "Just maybe, I can be like him."

I slumped over. He knew the chances of that happening, as well as I. It was his hope, but I was not going to squander my time because of a preposterous hope. "Naruto, you know that you are living on borrowed time. You may very well survive, but I do not want to take a chance. I do not want to be working and get a call saying you died, and that I wasn't there in your final moments. I would have to live with that, and I don't think I could. So I ask you this, would you want me to live with that regret?" He sat up right by me. I could tell he was shaking his head. I knew the answer to the question I asked, but I wanted him to see it how I did. It worked. "I will not go back to work until you are better."

His hand snaked under my chin and he forced my head up and in his direction. I was looking down at the sheets, until he spoke. "Or until I die." My mouth fell open and my eyes snapped up to his. I only hinted that I would regret not being near him if he did die. But I did not just outright say it like he did. The sadness of last night loomed over me once more. I fell back onto the bed and pulled the blond with me. I snuggled up to his side and just lay there, basking in his warmth.

He struggled up and out of my grasp and stood. I watched his every move as he flitted around the room, getting ready. He stood at the large walk in closet fiddling with two pairs of orange jeans. One boot cut and the others were the preferable skinny jeans. I sat forward as he discarded the former pair and began to fight his way into the skinny jeans. He lost his balance and fell, I smirked at him when he turned back, pleading with his eyes for some help.

Sighing I pushed off of the bed and walked over to him with purpose. I held out my hand which he took willingly and pulled him up. He balanced precariously on his left foot as he finished wrestling his left leg into the jeans that seemed to hate him. I sighed and began to get dressed myself. Sticking to my 'emo boy' façade I also pulled on skinny jeans, only they were black. I pulled on a tight black tee shirt and turned around just in time to see Naruto pulling on his orange hoodie over his white shirt.

In the fluorescent light I managed to pick up small details that showed me just how sick he is. His tan skin had become pale, his hair lost that ethereal glow, his eyes were duller than usual, and he moved in slower more, deliberate movements.

He looked like he had barley gotten any sleep, which I knew was partially right; though he slept all night he was thrashing around like a mad man. I hope that he could fight this and that lack of peaceful sleep would not make him worse.

"Come on Dobe." He scowled but then it changed into a bright grin. He looked more like him usual self with that sun like grin plastered to his face. He bounded after me as I walked through the house and to the front door.

It was a bright sunny day and I just had to pause a few yards away from the house, just to take it all in. The trees had a beautiful bounty of green leaves, rustling in the slight breeze, and the sun shone down upon the ground through the branches. It was not too, nor too cold. In fact it was just right. I turned and took in the house. The house Naruto designed.

With its single story and the traditional Japanese style it was beautiful. Vines crept their way up half the house, just how Naruto wanted. In the center there was a glass enclosed garden, one he started himself, and it was beautiful.

Truly, anything that required creativity or using your hands he was talented at. He did major in several things in college having to do with art, music, and even electric. I smiled, but the thing is, though he had those degrees, he wound up doing something that he didn't go to college for.

I remember how he begged me to give him a loan of money from my inheritance so that he could start his child care business. Begrudgingly I did it, but when he came home after the first day with a large smile and covered from head to toe in finger paint, I knew it was worth it, and that even if I lost my money, I would do anything to keep that business open. However, his day care became renowned in the area and we turned a large profit.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, snapping me back to the present. His face looked worried, "Sasuke? Are you okay?"

I smirked and let out a small chuckle deep in my chest. "Im fine Naru. I was just remembering the first day you took care of the little runts in day care. How you were covered in finger paint. I don't think I will ever understand how you got a blue handprint in your hair." He grinned at me, most likely remembering how I freaked out on him.

"Yea! I have to say that was the best day ever. Besides our wedding. But your face when you saw the paint in my hair, was priceless. Especially when you dragged me to the bathroom to wash it out." He lowerd his voice to my octave and began to mimic what happened, with great accuracy, actually. "_Naruto! How the hell did you get that paint in your hair! Agh, it won't ever be as soft there now. I have half a mind to kill those little brats for ruining the brightest thing in my life. I mean seriously, how can you stand them all running around you," _He paused and snaked his arms around my neck and I did the same to his waist and pulled him close. _"All they do is whine and cry for your attention. They are trying to steal you from me!"_

I grinned, he was right, I did believe at the time that if he became so engrossed with the kids that he would lose some of his affection for me. However, he was a dobe with a large heart, and it seemed as if his love for me only grew as I kept his dream alive.

"Yea, I was pretty silly wasn't I? Oh, never mind. That question is rhetorical so don't answer it." I pushed him away and grabbed his hand and began to walk. Though it was at least 10 miles from town, and 15 to the park, I wanted to take him there, and I wanted us to walk. It had been so long since we held hands and just walked around. Soon enough we were at the lake. It was quite funny actually, because he tried to drag me to it for a 'swim' but I remained steadfast and just dragged him with me. "Come on idiot! We are going for a walk to the park, not going for a swim, and we sure as hell are not going skinny dipping."

He lit up like a Christmas tree when I said the park. It was rather comical actually, he was so childish, and it was good that he was like that, because I was the serious one and he completed me. "Well come on then Teme! Time is flying by and I want to go to the park!" He began to bounce from foot to foot until he grabbed my hand and took off at a dead run laughing his jingle bell laugh all the while.

Okay there you all go! I wanted to add a few more paragraphs but decided to change it because, well, I can. Not to mention you will see why I paused here in the next chapter, which I HOPE I will get enough reviews to kick start my writing so I don't feel bad for leaving all of you hangin!

Shall we let the Dobe and beloved by all Teme out of my closet to tell us their feelings of the story thus far? –Hears cheers of yes- Well too bad because I don't wana let em out! Last time I did they tried to tackle me and kill me! If they did that I would never be able to finish this wonderful story! Thus, you would all be left in suspense forever wondering what was to be and what was not to be?

Oh yea and get this. I painted my nails and the bottom coat is BRIGHT orange like, Naruto Orange, and in navy blue letters I have Sasu! Naru! Written on my hands! Yes I know, I am a beast, and deserve love, and just plain out rock everyone's socks, you all just wish you were as cool as me! But sorry, it is just destined to be this way….. unless you lovelies decide to review. Then you will pass me on the awesomness scale leaving me crumpled and crippled in your wake.

=D Im a dork too if yall aint noticed.

ONE last thing. I am red headed and green eyes and shaved my hair RLLLLLLY short and yesterday I did my makeup like Garaas insomnia marks and put his love tattoo on my head….. It. Was. Freaking. AWESOMEW!

LOL alright that was the last thing, but do remember, review! Favorite! And AUTHOR FAV ME BECAUSE IM AMAZING AND YOU ALL LOVE MY AWESOMLY CUTE SAD STORY!


End file.
